knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Star vs the Forces of Evil
Star Vs the Forces of Evil is an American-Animated TV series created by Daron Narcy. Characters Featured in Knights of the Multiverse * Star Butterfly * Moon Butterfly * River Butterfly * Hekapoo * Rhombulus * Omnitraxus Prime * Lekmet * Ludo * Buff Frog * Ludo's Army * Ms. Heinous * Toffee * Eclipsa Butterfly Differences from Source Material Like Pink and Usagi, many of Star's relationships are based off of Star's dynamics with her friends in her original series, even some based off of characters from the original show that appear in Knights (aside from Tom, of course). * Star's dynamic with her best friend from the original series, Marco Diaz, actually gets split between two characters, each representing a different aspect of Marco's personality: ** Usagi takes Marco's role as Star's closest ally on the team and her primary best friend that tries to keep her out of trouble ** Sunset takes Marco's role as Star's guide on Earth activites ** Candace takes Marco's role of the overly insecure friend that tries to take control of any situation but fails miserably and tries to act tougher than they really are * Tetsuya: Mix between Mr. Diaz & (a less vaige & more useful) Glossaryk * Jun: Mrs. Diaz * Pink: Jackie Lynn Thomas * Koji: Janna Ordonia * Noriko and Kazumi: Alfonzo & Ferguson(The odd couple pairing that often join Star on her adventures) * Starscream: Buff Frog * Asuka: Brittney Wong * : Pony Head * Pearl: Kelly * Nyoka: * Ruri: * Melody: Globgor * Duo: Oskar Greeson(the mysterious boy that Star has a crush on when she meets him) *Shizuka Nagare: StarFan13 * Other Canterlot High Students: Echo Creek Students Like many of the other adapted shows, like Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and Steven Universe, many of SvtFoE's episodes have been reinterpreted for episodes in KotM. * Season 1 ** Star Comes to Earth: This episode is actually a unique case in that many scenes from the episode are sprinkled throughout the Mini-Series and the first episode of Season One: *** *** The bit of Star begging her parents to not send her to St. O's is put in the middle of the Mewni episode of the Mini-Series. *** Buff Frog poking his head out of the bushes when Star leaves Mewni at the beginning of the episode is moved to the ending scene in episode 15 of the Miniseries to foreshadow Ludo's army showing up at the beginning of Season 1. *** The scene where Star is flicking a light switch on and off and commenting "And you said there was no magic on Earth" is placed into episode 6 of the Mini-Series. *** The last part of the episode where Ludo and his forces attack Star and Marco takes place at the end of the first episode of Season 1. Though of course, Marco has been swapped out for a large number of Crystal Knights members. ** ** Blood Moon Ball *** ** Mewnipendence Day *** ** Storm the Castle *** * Season 2 ** The events of Seasons 3 and 4 DO NOT OCCUR in KotM. However, several episodes are reworked into the main series, such as: * Season 3 ** Battle for Mewni 7-Parter: *** Return to Mewni: **** *** While Moon the Undaunted isn't adapted directly, scenes such as the scene with Moon blasting Toffee's arms off and Moon meeting Eclipsa being used as flashbacks, with the Toffee scene being placed in the middle of the third part of the KotM Season 3 premiere. *** Book Be Gone has been dropped (though the events of the episode still take offscreen, mostly because of how it doesn't relate to any of the main characters ) *** Marco and the King: **** *** Puddle Defender: **** *** King Ludo: **** *** Toffee (episode): **** *** * Season 4 ** Category:Original Media